


Para ti, esperanza de la humanidad

by fergaribow75



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Drama, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Little smut, M/M, No Beta, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Sad, Sad Eren Yeager, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Spoilers, no happy ending
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergaribow75/pseuds/fergaribow75
Summary: Eren, ¿puedes oírme gritar tu nombre entre tanto ruido? Las pisadas de los miles de colosales marchando sobre la tierra bloquean mi voz, pero quiero preguntarte por qué.Eren, ¿siempre fue tu intención romper mi corazón? Contéstame, mocoso, no importa si mi cuerpo se rompe al final, prometo encontrarte entre el caos que tú mismo creaste.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. La celda, tú y yo

Recuerdo tomar cierto interés de tu cara contorsionada por la ira que te provocaban los titanes; el deseo de aniquilar cada uno de ellos hasta que pudiéramos ser libres de las murallas, me mantuvo pendiente de ti y cada uno de tus movimientos en la pequeña celda que aprisionaba tus alas.  
He de admitir que me atrajo ese fuego en tu interior, amenazando quemar todo a su paso si no se controlaba debidamente y, por un momento, quise ser quien lo controlara. Estúpido de mi parte, ¿no crees? Siempre has sido libre de decidir que hacer, fue otra conclusión a la que llegué en cuanto las cosas se tornaron mal; yo simplemente era un peón en tu juego.  
—Si se descontrola no dudaré en matarlo.  
Nadie sabe si la decisión que tomó fue la correcta hasta el mero final, hasta que todo ha sido dicho y hecho. Pero en el momento que juré acabar con tu vida si perdías el enfoque mentí, ahora mismo dudo sobre matarte pues has tomado mi corazón entre tus manos y no tienes planes de dejarlo ir, ¿no es así, Eren?


	2. La noche infinita

Soy una persona demasiado emocional, siempre lo he sido, valoro la vida de mis camaradas y soy enemigo de desperdiciar sus vidas para llevar a cabo una misión, pero también comprendo que a veces debemos hacer sacrificios para obtener frutos. Así funcionamos en la Legión, es algo con lo que hice paces hace años.  
Mentiría si dijera que no me duelen las muertes de mis subordinados, del escuadrón que murió protegiéndote y ahora formarán parte de los miles de soldados que han muerto fuera de las murallas. Nunca me enojé contigo, nunca te culpé por sus muertes aunque tu pensaras lo contrario; esa fue la decisión que tomaste creyendo que era la correcta y es válido, nunca sabremos el resultado hasta que todo esté dicho y hecho.  
Eren, no te preguntaré si sientes remordimiento alguno pues creo que la respuesta es obvia. El fuego en tu interior no parece querer extinguirse, a pesar de lo mucho que caigas siempre encontrarás la forma de levantarte y pelear. Tienes que pelear, hay personas que te quieren y otras que apuestan por ti, esperanza de la humanidad.   
Esa noche, mientras llorabas a nuestros compañeros caídos, aprendí mil cosas de ti y comprendí emociones mías que jamás creí sentir.

**Author's Note:**

> Al ver el primer episodio de la temporada final solo se avivaron mis ganas por escribir historias de este lindo, pero a su vez trágico ship y pues aquí está mi primer fanfic sobre ellos. Espero que lo disfruten y cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida.


End file.
